Traduction de Roseanne
by miss-valvedes
Summary: Traduction de ma fic Roseanne, publiée en anglais.
1. Chapitre 1: Une photo et une boîte

_Malheureusement, Cold Case ne m'appartient pas, mais je le demanderais bien pour Noël._

_Ma fic se place juste après l'épisode « Frank's Best » dans la saison 3 et c'est une traduction de ma fic en anglais._

Chapitre 1 : Une photo et une boîte.

Quand Lilly revint chez elle ce soir-là, elle se sentait à la fois triste et un peu en colère à cause de ce que le bébé trouvé devant le Central lui avait remis en mémoire. Elle ouvrit le tiroir de la commode de l'entrée et y prit une photo sur laquelle on pouvait voir une jeune femme dans un lit d'hôpital tenant un nouveau-né dans ses bras. Lilly commença à pleurer, mais il n'y avait personne pour la consoler. Elle remit la photo où elle l'avait trouvée ; elle pensait que plus jamais, elle n'aurait la possibilité de ressentir cet amour entre un enfant et sa mère comme elle l'avait connu autrefois.

Elle alla ensuite dans sa chambre, se regarda dans le miroir ; son teint était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et elle avait des cernes sous les yeux, signe qu'elle n'avait pas très bien dormi ces dernières nuits. Son lit était défait, les draps lilas gisaient sur le sol et sa chambre était un désordre total, quelque chose d'inhabituel pour elle, détective Lilly Rush, la personne la plus méticuleuse que ses collègues connaissaient.

Elle se dirigea vers son armoire et l'ouvrit. Elle chercha durant quelques minutes avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait : une boîte à chaussures sur laquelle le nom «Roseanne » était écrit. À l'intérieur, il y avait des vêtements pour nouveau-nés, un lapin en peluche rose et des échographies. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle avait eu besoin de ça maintenant, parce que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle l'avait ouverte pour la dernière fois. Peut-être était-ce de voir cet enfant que la mère avait laissé en rue, simplement parce qu'elle n'avait pas de baby-sitter.

Elle était encore plongée dans ses pensées quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit à travers la maison. Elle se demanda qui pouvait la déranger à cette heure-ci, à part un de ses collègues. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle vit Valens qui se tenait là. C'est à ce moment qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était encore en train de pleurer, ses yeux étaient rouges et tout le maquillage dissimulant son visage blessé avait disparu.

Salut Lil' ! dit-il chaleureusement

Bonjour Scotty, répondit-elle, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

Tu semblais troublée au boulot, tu te comportais bizarrement avant de partir.

Rentre, tu veux peut-être un peu de café ?


	2. Chapitre 2: Enfants

Chapitre 2 : Enfants.

Scotty approuva et entra dans la maison de sa collègue, qui était très bien entretenue pour une femme très occupée et qui passe la majorité de son temps à travailler.

Lilly, dis moi ce qui ne va pas, tout le monde, Vera inclus a remarqué que tu te comportais bizarrement. Je ne le répéterai pas si c'est de cela dont tu as peur.

Non, Scotty, je t'assure que tout est aussi normal que possible, je suis juste un petit peu fatiguée, dit-elle essayant de le rassurer.

OK, si tu es sûre, ça doit être vrai répondit-il peu convaincu.

Tous les deux avancèrent dans le salon et prirent place sur le canapé, faisant attention à ne pas s'asseoir sur un des chats.

J'allais oublier ton café, dit-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Elle revint cinq minutes plus tard tenant deux cafés chauds et se rassit à côté de son collègue, déterminée à ne pas lui montrer à quel point elle était troublée. Elle pensait toujours à cette mère qui avait laissé son enfant seul devant le Central plus tôt dans la journée. Un jour de travail valait-il la vie d'un enfant ? Lilly ne le pensait pas, elle aurait fait tout ce qu'elle aurait pu, mais abandonner un enfant n'était pas la solution à un problème.

As-tu déjà envisagé d'avoir des enfants ? lui demanda-t-elle

Non, mais peut-être que je trouverai un jour quelqu'un avec qui je voudrai en avoir. Et toi ?

Sa question était embarrassante, car si elle lui disait qu'elle ne voulait pas d'enfants, elle aurait menti, mais si elle lui disait qu'elle en avait déjà eu un, cela amènerait plus de questions. Peu importe, n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle désirait, de pouvoir enfin en parler avec quelqu'un ?

Je ne pense pas que j'en aurai à encore un dans le futur. répondit-elle.

Encore ! Tu veux dire que tu as un enfant ?

J'en avais un, mais elle est décédée deux jours après sa naissance, elle s'appelait Roseanne.


	3. Chapitre 3: L'histoire

Chapitre 3 : L'histoire.

Lilly avait parlé très calmement et quelqu'un qui ne la connaissait pas aurait pu penser qu'elle ne se souciait pas de son enfant décédé, mais Scotty la connaissait mieux que ça. Il avait deviné qu'elle était encore profondément blessée bien qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle âge elle avait à l'époque. C'est pourquoi il était très surpris quand il vit qu'elle voulait lui dire comment c'était arrivé.

C'était ma dernière année au lycée, j'avais un petit dont j'étais réellement amoureuse, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour lui. On avait couché ensemble quelques fois. Deux mois avant la fin des cours, il m'a laissée tomber pour partir avec une pétasse. Trois semaines plus tard, je découvrais que j'étais enceinte. Je décidai de garder le bébé, car sentir que je devais m'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre que moi me faisait devenir une personne complète. J'avais de la chance que ça ne se voie pas vite comme ça j'ai pu terminer mon année sans devoir le dire à personne, ensuite, en juillet, j'ai quitté la maison. J'ai trouvé un foyer pour jeunes mères où je suis restée durant six mois, jusqu'à la naissance de Roseanne.

Elle arrêta de raconter ses souvenirs et Scotty pouvait voir que c'était douloureux pour elle de se souvenir, son visage était comme battu et elle était presque en train de pleurer, se retenant seulement parce que son collègue était là.

Lilly, tu peux arrêter si tu veux, tu n'as pas besoin de ramener tout cela. dit Scotty commençant à se demander pourquoi il ne l'avait pas arrête plus tôt.

Non, ça va, laisse-moi terminer mon histoire. Le jour où elle est née, je pense que je n'avais jamais été plus heureuse de toute ma vie, elle m'apportait tant de bonheur et, à partir de ce moment, elle était ma seule raison de vivre. Les médecins avaient décidé de me garder encore deux jours pour être sûrs qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Le jour où j'aurais dû sortir de l'hôpital avec Roseanne, elle était trouvée morte dans son berceau, probablement de la mort subite du nourrisson. J'ai laissée l'hôpital s'occuper de ses funérailles, si elle en a eu, et les autres parents qui avaient aussi perdu un nouveau-né m'avaient dit de poursuivre l'hôpital, j'allais le faire, mais je me suis enfuie avant qu'ils m'aient donné les résultats de l'autopsie, où, je pense, ils n'ont rien trouvé.

Quand elle acheva de raconter son histoire, elle ne semblait plus être chez elle, mais à l'hôpital, ce jour-là, ses yeux ne brillaient pas et son regard était vide, comme celui de quelqu'un à qui on a donné trop de médicaments. La seule chose que fit Scotty, fut de la prendre dans ses bras et attendre de voir si elle avait quelque chose de plus à dire. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant ce qui parut des heures avant qu'il se décide finalement à parler.

Lilly, tu veux que je parte ? Je pense que tu as besoin de dormir et tu ne sauras pas le faire si je suis là. Peut-être que tu devrais prendre ta journée, demain.

Elle alla se coucher, essayant de se consoler. La fatigue gagna finalement la bataille et elle tombe dans un sommeil sans rêves.


	4. Chapitre 4: L'affaire

Chapitre 4 : L'affaire.

Plus ou moins deux semaines après ces événements, un matin où Lilly n'était pas encore arrivée, une femme se présenta, demandant à voir l'Inspecteur Rush à propos d'une affaire datant de quinze ans auparavant. À sa place, elle eut Scotty et lui expliqua à propos de quoi elle venait : en 1991, 18 nouveau-nés avaient été trouvés morts dans la nursery du St-John Hospital à Philadelphie. La femme était en fait une infirmière à cet hôpital et elle avait remarqué qu'il y avait eu plusieurs décès suspects dans les six derniers mois, dans la même nursery après une interruption de quinze ans.

Après le départ de l'infirmière, Scotty alla trouver son chef et le mit au courant de l'affaire. Stillman mit les trois sur l'affaire à la recherche des fichiers et de nouvelles preuves. Jeffries trouva finalement une boîte au sous-sol qui contenait les bons dossiers ; il les ramena ensuite en haut et ils commencèrent à lire.

Dix-huit décès de nourrissons en bonne santé dans le même hôpital dans notre pays en moins d'un an, vous ne trouvez pas ça un peu suspect ? demanda Vera aux autres

Quelles étaient les causes de décès ? dit Jeffries

Dans tous les cas, mort subite du nourrisson chez des enfants ne présentant aucun problème respiratoire.

Les parents ont-ils poursuivi l'hôpital ?

Dans la plupart des cas, oui, mais il n'y a pas eu de poursuites. répondit Scotty

Les trois hommes commencèrent ensuite à lire chaque fichier séparément, jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent le dernier, datant du mois de décembre et titré «Roseanne Mary Rush, née le 02/12/1991, décédée le 04/12/1991 ». Ce fut Vera qui l'ouvrit et les autres virent rapidement son visage virer au blanc lorsqu'il lut le nom de la mère, Lillian Rush.

Vous pensez que c'est notre Lilly ? demanda-t-il

Regarde la date de naissance. répondit Jeffries

Scotty savait que c'était leur Lilly, mais il n'était pas décidé à le dire aux autres, craignant sa réaction si elle l'apprenait. Il ne voulait pas la blesser plus, c'était donc le genre de sujet à éviter ou les conséquences pouvaient être énormes. Il se demandait aussi pourquoi elle n'était pas encore arrivée, car elle était d'habitude la première à être au boulot. Peut-être était-elle malade ou avait-elle un rendez-vous quelque part.


	5. Chapitre 5: Où est Lilly?

Chapitre 5 : Où est Lilly ?

Au même moment où les autres agents travaillaient sur l'affaire, Lilly se réveillait doucement chez elle, elle se leva finalement et alla à la salle de bain prendre une longue douche bien chaude.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle était de retour dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Elle choisit un pantalon noir et un chemisier blanc, quasi la même tenue qu'elle portait chaque jour au travail.

Elle vérifia son répondeur avant de quitter la maison, elle avait deux messages, tous deux de Stillman qui se demandait où elle pouvait bien être passée. Peut-être aurait-elle dû prévenir qu'elle serait en retard, mais de toute façon, elle les rejoindrait dans deux heures au Central, après le rendez-vous chez le médecin qui était fixé à 10h30. C'était juste un contrôle de routine, mais elle n'aimait pas parler de choses aussi personnelles, car cela pourrait suggérer qu'elle était aussi faible que quelqu'un d'autre.

Au Central :

Il est presque onze heures et Lil' ne s'est même pas encore montrée, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Stillman répétait cela continuellement à travers le commissariat, pensant peut-être qu'elle arriverait plus vite ainsi.

On a vingt morts d'enfants, incluse celle de son enfant _supposé_ et c'est le jour qu'elle choisit pour se ramener en retard, elle a intérêt à avoir une bonne raison et pas quelque chose comme «J'ai pas entendu le réveil ce matin » ! Cette fois, c'était Vera qui se plaignait.

Au milieu, Scotty réfléchissait ; si elle était malade, elle aurait pris congé, une autre explication était que quelque chose s'était passé, mais il était plus probable qu'elle avait oublié de prévenir qu'elle serait en retard à cause de quelque sorte de rendez-vous.

Elle arriva finalement vers midi, quand plus personne ne l'attendait plus.

Qu'avons-nous aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle

Ses collègues essayaient de trouver la façon de lui dire. Ce fut Stillman qui réagit le premier.

Lilly, pourrais-tu venir dans mon bureau ?

Elle le suivit à l'intérieur.

Pourquoi avons-nous besoin de venir ici ?

Nous pensons que l'affaire sur laquelle nous travaillons a un lien avec vous.

Il lui donna le dossier et son visage se vida de ses couleurs lorsqu'elle lut ce qu'il était écrit, Stillman pensa qu'elle allait s'évanouir.


	6. Chapitre 6: Connexions

Chapitre 6 : Connexions.

Quand il lui avait tendu le fichier, Lilly s'était demandée pourquoi il l'avait emmenée dans son bureau, mais lorsqu'elle lut le nom inscrit sur la couverture, elle comprit. Elle avait l'impression qu'on venait de la poignarder dans la poitrine et regarda son chef incrédule, espérant qu'il lui dirait directement ce que cela concernait.

Lilly, si tu permets, j'ai quelques questions à te poser.

Elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui, en particulier maintenant, mais elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre d'être même prête à lui répondre. D'un autre côté, s'il c'était quelque chose dans lequel elle était impliquée, ainsi qu'elle le pensait, il fallait qu'elle lui dise tout, comme elle l'avait fait avec Scotty, car rester muette de la façon dont elle le faisait maintenant serait complètement inutile.

OK, je pense que je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon, répondit-elle finalement.

Je suis content que tu aies accepté. Bon, il semblerait que nous ayons trouvé un lien entre toi et une affaire qui est en train d'être rouverte après des décès similaires dans le même hôpital durant ces six derniers mois.

Si par «lien », vous voulez dire Roseanne, alors, oui, ma fille est décédée, il y a quinze ans, deux jours après sa naissance. Je n'ai pas poursuivi l'hôpital pour la simple raison que je ne pouvais payer un avocat, j'avais déjà à peine assez d'argent pour acheter à manger ! Quand je suis sortie de la maternité, j'ai cherché un boulot, j'ai travaillé comme serveuse jusqu'à la fin du mois de juillet et en septembre je rentrais à l'université grâce à une bourse. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment ma vie aurait été différente avec elle, je ne le saurai jamais !

Lilly était plus ennuyée par sa question qu'en colère contre lui et elle savait qu'il était obligé de l'interroger, car autrement, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû être aussi agressive dans ses réponses, mais elle ne voulait pas penser à sa fille comme d'un «lien ».

Stillman était étonné par la façon dont elle avait répondu, il l'avait rarement vue comme ça. Il était clair qu'elle avait toujours des problèmes à gérer cette partie de son passé et il aurait préféré ne pas être obligé de l'interroger, mais il devait car il fallait qu'il la traite comme la famille de n'importe quelle victime.

Je suppose que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, mais je ne voudrais pas que tu m'en veuilles, je fais mon travail, le nôtre, et je ne peux imaginer comment je serai si c'était ma fille qui était décédée. Je ne vais pas dire que je comprends, je ne le peux pas parce que je n'ai pas perdu d'enfant, mais j'apprécierais ton aide sur l'affaire si tu te sens prête à travailler dessus. il avait essayé de choisir ses mots soigneusement, il ne voulait pas créer plus de dommages que ce qui était déjà fait.

Vous voulez que je travaille dessus ? Que j'interroge des parents qui, comme moi, veulent que leur enfant repose en paix, que je leur dise qu'on fera ce qu'on pourra quand je ne pense pas que je pourrai repasser par ça ? Mais, vous savez, je pense que je peux le faire, car la chance existe, aussi mince qu'elle soit, que nous trouvions la personne qui a fait ça, la mettre en prison et que nous puissions tourner la page.

Tu peux commencer à travailler sur les fichiers, mais je pense que ce serait mieux si tu évitais tout contact avec les familles, cela éviterait quelques erreurs non désirées si tu perds ton calme.


	7. Chapitre 7: Suspects

Chapitre 7 : Suspects.

Lilly commença immédiatement à travailler sur l'affaire, essayant d'établir un lien entre les anciens et nouveaux décès. Les victimes, comme elle essayait de les appeler, n'avaient rien en commun, il y avait des garçons et des filles, blancs et noirs, de familles pauvres ou riches, les mères n'avaient même pas été accouchées par les mêmes médecins.

Après des heures de recherches, elle trouva quelque chose qui pouvait expliquer le fossé de quinze ans entre les deux vagues de morts : un nettoyeur condamné pour le meurtre de son beau-frère. On lui avait rendu son boulot à sa sortie de prison parce que l'hôpital avait jugé que ça pourrait l'aider pour se reconstruire une nouvelle vie. Lilly appela ensuite Vera et Jeffries car elle ne voulait pas confronter un suspect, l'homme qui avait peut-être tué sa fille.

Les deux inspecteurs revinrent au Central à peu près trois heures plus tard, sans aucun élément qu'ils n'avaient pas encore.

Lilly ! Jeffries appela, essayant d'établir le contact avec la jeune femme qui était encore en train de lire des dossiers, comme d'habitude.

Quelque chose d'intéressant ? elle lui demanda

Je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait fait, il a peut-être tué son beau-frère, mais pas des enfants. Je ne dis pas que nous devrions oublier cette piste, mais essaie peut-être de trouver autre chose.

Scotty interrompit cette petite réunion pour leur annoncer qu'il avait découvert que l'hôpital avait des caméras pour surveiller la nursery.

Cela faisait des heures qu'ils regardaient les vidéos, quand soudain Lilly étouffa un cri se voyant, plus jeune, approchant la nursery. Ses collègues ne dirent rien, mais ils avaient remarqué son étrange réaction lorsque la femme blonde était apparue sur l'écran.

Il se faisait tard quand ils virent finalement quelque chose d'intéressant : un médecin approchant Roseanne au moment supposé de sa mort. Ils comparèrent cela avec les autres enfants et il n'y avait plus de doutes que cet homme avait quelque chose à voir avec les décès.

Après vérification sur la spécialité de ce médecin, il apparu qu'il était chirurgien, il n'aurait alors pas dû se trouver dans cet aile de l'hôpital, sauf s'il avait eu un enfant là-bas et ce n'était pas le cas, il devint donc le suspect n°1.

Les inspecteurs retournèrent chez eux car la nuit était déjà bien avancée, ayant décidé d'interroger cet homme le lendemain, de toute façon, il ne disparaîtrait pas pendant la nuit vu qu'il ne savait pas qu'il était suspecté.

Quand Stillman vit Lilly partir, il la suivit car il devait lui parler.

Je sais que tu veux vraiment que ce type soit puni pour ce qu'il a fait, mais si tu ne te comportes pas en professionnelle, je serai obligé de prendre des mesures disciplinaires pour la simple raison que cet homme est un médecin très respecté et réputé. Tu comprends ?

Oui, mais je veux votre promesse que vous l'aurez peut importe ce qui se passe, même si vous recevez un appel que vous ne voulez pas recevoir, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Je pense que je peux faire ça pour toi, car vous, les inspecteurs, êtes un peu comme ma famille.


	8. Chapitre 8: Repos éternel

Chapitre 8 : Repos éternel.

Le jour suivant, Stillman envoya deux de ses inspecteurs, Vera et Jeffries, pour interroger le suspect n°1, le docteur John Richmond, chirurgien au St-John Hospital à Philadelphie. Les deux arrivèrent à l'adresse qu'ils avaient trouvée et, ce qu'ils virent fut une immense maison de maître, probablement héritée de riches parents, car même si un chirurgien gagnait beaucoup d'argent, il lui en aurait fallu plus pour acheter une telle maison.

Ils sonnèrent et ce fut une employée de maison qui leur ouvrit.

Est-ce que Monsieur Richmond est là ? Vera essaya de parler aussi poliment qu'il le pouvait.

Vous avez de la chance, il vient de rentrer du travail. Puis-je vous demander qui vous êtes ? L'employée de maison n'avait visiblement aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle ils inquiétaient son employeur.

Inspecteurs Vera et Jeffries, police de Philadelphie.

Je vais vous conduire à lui.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison et se retrouvèrent dans un imposant hall d'entrée en marbre, ils montèrent ensuite les escaliers, en marbre eux aussi, pour finalement se retrouver devant la porte en merisier du bureau.

Monsieur Richmond, deux détectives veulent vous voir.

Merci Maria, vous pouvez disposer.

Chouette maison, docteur, je ne savais pas que les chirurgiens étaient si bien payés.

Nous sommes ici au sujet des meurtres dans la nursery du St-John Hospital.

Jeffries essaya de se montrer le mieux éduqué qu'il le pouvait, mais venir avec Vera n'était pas la meilleure solution pour interroger cette sorte d'homme.

J'ai en effet eu vent de ces décès, quelle triste histoire. Je ne peux qu'imaginer l'état dans lequel les familles étaient.

Nous avons un suspect, maintenant, grâce aux caméras de surveillance. Aimeriez-vous savoir de qui il s'agit ? Jeffries lui demanda

Bien sûr, je veux savoir qui a fait ça, dit-il d'un air plus qu'offusqué.

Docteur Richmond, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour les meurtres de vingt-cinq nourrissons dans la nursery de l'hôpital.

Ils le ramenèrent au Central où Stillman demanda à procéder à l'interrogatoire en compagnie de Lilly, même si c'était risqué, ne sachant pas comment elle réagirait.

Lilly ? Stillman l'appela

Oui, chef, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Tu vas venir avec moi pour interroger le suspect n°1, mais pas de coups, s'il te plaît. OK ?

D'accord.

Tous deux s'installèrent dans la salle d'interrogation, attendant qu'on amène Richmond. Vera finit par arriver avec un Richmond menotté clamant son innocence.

On sait que vous les avez tués, la vidéo le montre. Ce qu'on veut savoir, c'est, pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ? Ils ne pouvaient pas exister, pas tant que ma femme et moi ne pouvions en avoir, nous avons tout essayé, rien n'a fonctionné, et voir ces jeunes mères tenant leur enfant ça en était trop. Certaines de ces filles n'étaient même pas adultes, elles ne méritaient pas d'avoir un enfant !

Lilly ne pouvait en supporter davantage.

Apparemment, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de perdre un enfant qui était votre chance de prouver que vous n'étiez pas qu'une saleté sur cette planète, que vous pouviez faire quelque chose de vraiment formidable ! Ça a ruiné ma vie à l'époque et c'est une des raisons qui m'ont poussée à devenir flic, trouver et condamner des salauds comme vous !

Maintenant, Lilly criait et il fallait que Stillman intervienne pour l'empêcher de faire une erreur qui pourrait lui coûter sa carrière, alors, il se leva et l'entraîna hors de la pièce. Il demanda ensuite qu'on ramène Richmond dans sa cellule de garde à vue.

Lilly, stop ! On a la vérité maintenant ! Tu permets à ces familles, toi incluse, de trouver la paix ; pour ça, je suis fier de toi. Maintenant, rentre chez toi, va dormir. On te voit demain.

Oui, bien sûr.

Ce soir-là, avant d'aller de se coucher, Lilly prit la boîte dans la penderie et la photo dans la commode. Elle parcourut tout cela une fois encore et mit la photo sur sa table de nuit. Elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle de tourner la page, d'admettre ce qui s'était passé, sans l'oublier.


	9. Épilogue

Épilogue.

**2 ans après l'affaire Richmond.**

Lilly Rush était assise sur son lit, tenant sa fille de deux mois. Elle se remémore la temps où tout ce qu'elle avait était son travail, mais quelque temps après avoir résolu l'affaire de Roseanne, elle avait rempli les papiers d'adoption et dix-huit mois plus tard, elle pouvait adopter un enfant. Ensuite, il y avait eu cette jeune femme enceinte, incapable de subvenir aux besoins d'un enfant qui avait décidé d'abandonner le sien après la naissance.

Lilly était à l'hôpital le jour où son bébé était né et, quand ils l'avaient laissée tenir le nouveau-né, des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues, mais maintenant, chez elle, deux mois plus tard, elle s'ajustait très bien au rôle de mère. Elle était heureuse d'avoir eu une deuxième chance d'être maman et se promit qu'elle ne laisserait jamais personne faire de mal à sa petite fille.

Maman t'adore, Isabelle, pour toujours, peu importe ce qui arrivera.

Isabelle Roseanne Rush regarda sa mère de ses brillants yeux émeraude. Elle ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, avec ses yeux verts et ses cheveux châtains, c'était plutôt normal, mais elles étaient heureuses ensemble, et c'était tout ce qui importait.

À ce moment-là, à cet endroit-là, la vie était parfaite pour toutes les deux. Elles avaient chacune trouvé ce dont elles avaient besoin : pour l'une, un enfant à aimer, pour l'autre, une mère aimante…


End file.
